


Forever Poppy Fields

by ToreyTaylor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Death, Accidental Drug Use, Death, Experimental Fiction, Gen, Vague Mentions of Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToreyTaylor/pseuds/ToreyTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her dream to sleep in a poppy field but she didn't expect it to be her last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Poppy Fields

It was late spring and the sweet scent of fresh new flowers lifted her spirits. The eighteen-year-old was born on a sunny May day and this was the month her story was set in. She did not expect for it to be the last story of her life. She also didn't expect it to end this way. Her life had been a sweet one, full of happiness and free of insecurities and ill-being. She had everything to live for and lots of stories to write. After all, it was her passion to write.

She looked out over the vast fields of corn and barley swaying gently with the warm breeze and past the striking yellow swathes of rapeseed that dazzled her for a moment before averting her gaze to a beautiful patch of red, strikingly different to its surroundings. That was where she wanted to be. That was where she wanted to lay down and sleep, with the gentle breeze softly caressing her blonde hair, red hues enveloping her pearly white skin as she dozed peacefully.

_This is the beginning of a joyous period, when spring slowly turns to summer, as the flowers burst into colour after such a harsh winter, a season so bare and lifeless. Now all is well again. I have always wanted to sleep in a poppy field; it is, to me, a flower that embodies the very spirit of summer, with colours so rich no man would be able to resist taking a glance, or even to touch it. I look over the vast fields and I see the poppies, a silky blanket of red nestled between fields. It's as if they're calling out to me._

She traipsed through the corn and barley until coming to the fields of rapeseed that she had previously seen only in the distance. She felt slightly guilty that she'd had to resort to such things, but the stench of the vibrant yellow plant was a little hard to bear, even for a nature lover like herself. She scrambled over the hedge, held her nose with two fingers and rushed through the magnificently yellow fields, releasing the dusty pollen into the warm air as she rushed past. As she reached the end of the field she could almost see the vivid red faintly glow atop the horizon. It was her imagination, but such an image, although faint, made her heart melt.

_Before arriving at my own personal heaven I must endure a trip and it really is a test of endurance to me, for the stench of rapeseed can only be described as stale urine. It's hard to believe that something so beautiful could smell so vile but nature is magnificent like that. It is so full of surprises, both good and bad. On a sunny day such as this, the rapeseed looks deceiving. To me, it looks like the sunshine dripped its light onto earth and pooled here. Now that I am free of the sun-brightened fields of rapeseed, I can almost see the scarlet hues of the poppy field brighten the sky just above the horizon. I am almost there now and when I arrive I will lay myself down amongst the poppies and snooze for the afternoon as their fragrances surround me._

She continued on, sloping steadily upwards and feeling the slight uphill struggle on the soles of her feet and pressing on her calves. Soon, she would be amongst the poppies and then she could rest her weary legs as the sun touched her face with its warm glow. As the slope flattened she could see the view that lay beyond. There was the poppy field amidst fields of green and it looked even more vibrant than it did before. She didn't think it possible, but it was. Hundreds upon hundreds of petals were dancing in the wind.

_I see the poppies now, their petals dancing as if for me. When I reach them I shall sit and bask in their glory before setting aside my pen and paper, taking off my sandals and lying back as they softly cushion me. They are more vibrant than they were before. They look as if they are alive. It fills me with such happiness and contentment. Most of all, it fills me with a tranquillity I never knew existed until now. I simply cannot imagine what I will feel when I finally lay my head in that glorious poppy field._

She hopped over the small wooden fence that was separating the bare soil from the poppies and carefully placed the tips of her feet on the ground, lowering herself down. She could smell the sweet scent that drifted in the warm air. It reminded her of candy and rich fragrances all blended together into one gloriously beautiful smell. A smell that embodied the very heart of summertime.

She removed her sandals and left them by the side of the field. She wanted to feel the soft soil spread through her toes and the velvety softness of the poppies tickle her feet as she swayed between them and into the middle of the field where she would settle for the afternoon. It was a beautiful feeling and brought a tear to her eye as she walked. She sat down, crossed her legs, placed her writing pad on her lap and started to write once more.

_I am here and I feel fantastic. It's awe-inspiring; to think how a flower can hold a person in ecstasy. It really is awe-inspiring. I'm a writer by heart and that is why I write. It is not my thoughts that create a story but the feelings deep inside my heart. I was blessed. Being here is like being in a dream where everything is just right and that you don't want to wake from. I hope that when I close my eyes I don't dream, but just float between sleep and wakefulness with the feelings of the petals caressing my skin and the fragrance of the poppies playing with my senses. Whatever happens in this beautiful poppy field, I know one thing. I will be happy._

She placed her writing pad on the floor, uncurled her legs and lay back. It was just as she had expected it to be, only better. The sky was dazzlingly blue and littered with wispy white clouds that formed loose shapes. A dog, a turtle with a bird on its back, a seal. Everything about the day seemed to blend together as if it was meant just for her. The sky had weaved itself into her fantasy, a fantasy which was, in fact, no longer a fantasy but true fact.

She felt her eyes getting heavier and the sweet aroma of the poppies grew within her nostrils. It was almost overpowering but she feared not, for poppies weren't a threat or foreboding. It was like walking into a perfume shop. It took your breath and made you feel dizzy but it was still beautiful. This was even better, even more amazing. Better still, it was natural and she always enjoyed nature. She didn't notice when her heart started to slow down and her mind began the descent into eternal slumber. For her things still remained the same. She was happy, lying in her own personal heaven, a poppy field, where its flowers caressed each one of her senses. Within an hour she had breathed her last breath, and a smile was etched upon her face as the poppies danced around her in the wind and the now shapeless clouds passed overhead.

The End


End file.
